idokoreafandomcom-20200214-history
5ma leciono
4ma leciono - 6ma leciono (한국어로 번역하는 중; 도와 주고 싶으면 편집해서 하고 싶은 대로 해주세요 ^^) http://www.iolairweb.co.uk/ido/audio/05_exempli1.mp3 http://www.iolairweb.co.uk/ido/audio/05_exempli2.mp3 http://www.iolairweb.co.uk/ido/audio/05_exempli3.mp3 http://www.iolairweb.co.uk/ido/audio/05_matro.mp3 http://www.iolairweb.co.uk/ido/audio/05_konversado1.mp3 http://www.iolairweb.co.uk/ido/audio/05_letro.mp3 **** Lesson 05 - Kinesma Leciono ********************************************** 인칭 대명사: 지금까지 대부분의 인칭 대명사가 소개되었지만, 쉽게 찾아볼 수 있도록 밑에 열거했다. *me - 나 *tu - 너 *vu - 당신 *il, ilu - 그 *el, elu - 그녀 *ol, olu - 그것 (주로 무생물을 가리킬 때 쓴다) *lu - 그/그녀/그것 *ni - 우리 *vi - 당신들(복수형) *li (ili/eli/oli) - 그들 *on - 그/그들/사람들 "그들"에 관한 성별을 구분 하고 싶을 땐,생략형이 아닌 완전한 단어를 쓰면 된다: 남성에 관한 것일 땐 'ili' , 여성에 관한 것일 땐 'eli' , 중성인 것일 땐 'oli'를 쓰면 된다. 이와 비슷하게, 단수를 나타낼 때에 'lu' 가 il, el, ol 를 대신해 성별에 관계없이 쓰이며, 복수를 나타낼 때에는 'li'가 쓰인다; 이러한 사실은 다음 문장에서 편리하게 쓰인다: 만일 독자가 더 자세한 세부사항을 원한다면, 그나 그녀가(lu) 책 XXX 쪽을 보도록 하라. Onu/On - 그/그들/사람들: Onu/On dicez to quon on volas. - 사람들이 그들이 원하는 것을 말하도록 해라. 재귀 대명사 'su': 그 자신/그녀 자신/그것 자체/그들 자신 (제3자만 쓴다). Ilu lavas su. - 그는 자신을 씻는다. Li lavas su. - 그들은 그들 자신을 씻는다. Ilu manjis sua pomi, elu manjis sui - 그는 그의 사과를 먹었고, 그녀는 그녀 자신의 것을 먹었다. 하지만: Me lavas me. - 나는 나 자신을 씻는다. Vu lavas vu. - 너는 너 자신을 씻는다. /주의할 점/ 1) 'tu' 은 한 사람만을 지칭한다. 이 단어는 호칭 된 사람에 관한 애정을 나타내므로,특별한 상황에서만 쓰인다: a) 가족 사이에서, b) 친한 친구 사이에서 c) 어린 아이를 호칭할 때 d) 동물이나 애완동물을 호칭할 때. 2) 'vu'도 한 사람 만을 나타낼 때 쓰인다. 이 단어는 일반적으로 '당신' 이라는 뜻이다. 3) 'vi' 은 두명 이상의 사람을 지칭 할 때 쓰이며 'tu'와 'vu'의 복수형이다. 예문: 나 - Me : 우리 - Ni : 그녀 - Elu : 그 - Ilu : 그것 - Olu : 그들 - Li 너/당신 (가까운 사이) - Tu 너/당신(모르는 사람) - Vu 너 (친근한 개를 지칭할 때) - Tu 너희들 (2명 이상을 나타낼 때) - Vi *당신이 좋아요?? - Ka vu esas/es bona? I am a dentist. - Me esas/es dentisto. You are a doctor. - Vu esas/es mediko. You are beautiful. - Tu esas/es bela. It is in the house. - Olu esas/es en la domo. You are good doctors. - Vi esas/es bona mediki. He has a good friend. - Ilu havas bona amiko. We are reading your books. - Ni lektas vua libri. She likes beautiful flowers. - Elu prizas bela flori. They are chasing the horses. - Li chasas la kavali. 과거형 여태까지 썼던 -as 를 -is로 바꾸면 과거형이 된다. elu kantis - 그녀가 노래를 불렀다 me manjis - 내가 먹었다 동사 동사의 현재사전형이 -ar로 끝나고, 마지막 음절에 강조를 한다. kredar kre-DARR - 믿다, donar do-NARR - 주다. 현재형이 -as로 끝난다: me kredas KRE-das- 내가 믿다, me donas DO-nas - 내가 주다. 과거사전형이 -ir로 끝난다: kredir kre-DIRR - 믿었던 것, donir do-NIRR - 주었던 것. 과거형이 -is로 끝난다: Me kredis KRE-dis - 나는 믿었다. Me donis DO-nis - 나는 주었다. 단어들 ek - out of, fabrikerio fa-bri-KE-ryo - factory, fantomo - ghost, foresto - forest, heme - at home, malada - ill/sick, multa - much/many, nova - new, pro - because of, queris - fetched, restis - stayed, tro - too (much), wiskio - whisky, nam - for/since, pro ke - because Exempli:----------------------------------------------------------------------- I am. - Me es. I was. - Me esis. I have. - Me havas. I had. - Me havis. We are going, We went. - Ni iras, Ni iris. He was going, He went. - Ilu iris. I go. - Me iras. I went. - Me iris. I visited. - Me vizitis. He has visited. - Ilu vizitis. He did eat. - Ilu manjis. I am eating. - Me manjas. She works. - Elu laboras. She was working. - Elu laboris. The dog drank. - La hundo drinkis. *그는 큰 케익을 가졌다 (먹었다). - Ilu havis granda kuko. *나도 위스키를 마셨다. - Me anke drinkis wiskio. *그들이 많은 책을 읽었다. - Li lektis multa libri. *나는 숲으로 갔다. - Me iris a la foresto. *나는 공장을 방문했다. - Me vizitis la fabrikerio. *나는 새로운 퍼브(술집)로 갔다. - Me iris a la nova drinkerio. *그게 위스키를 마셨었다. - Olu drinkis wiskio. *우리는 정원으로 들어갔다. - Ni iris aden la gardeno. *나는 위스키를 지나치게 마셨다. - Me drinkis tro multa wiskio. *새로운 선생님이 너를 봤다. - La nova instruktisto vidis vi. *나는 마을로부터 나왔다. - Me promenis ek la urbo. *의사를 집에 계속 있었다. - La mediko restis heme. *내 강아지는 의사를 데려왔다. - Mea hundo queris la mediko. *숲에서 유령을 봤다. - En la foresto me vidis fantomo. *그녀가 자주 공장에서 일했었다. - Elu ofte laboris en la fabrikerio. *위스키 때문에 몸이 아팠다. - Me esis malada pro la wiskio. *근데 의사도 아팠고, 그도 안 왔다. - Ma la mediko esis anke malada ed ilu ne venis. Vortaro:----------------------------------------------------------------------- ante nun - ago, amiko - friend, dii - days, facas - do/does, facila - easy, fine - finally, horo - hour, ja - already, kelka - some, komencis - began, komprenas - understands, kordiala - cordial, kurta - short, lektas - reads, laute - loud (adverb), lernas - learns, letro - letter, linguo - language, nova - new, omna-die - every day, pose - afterwards, saluto - greeting, sempre - always, skribas - writes, studiar - to study, texto - text, traduko - translation, trovas - finds, dum - for, ye - at/in/on Letro: Pri linguo internaciona (international language)------------------------ Ka vu ja lernas la nova linguo internaciona? Me komencis studiar olu ye kelka dii ante nun, e me trovas ke olu esas vere tre facila. Omna-die me lektas texto dum un horo; me sempre lektas laute, nam oportas ke ni tre ofte lektez laute. Pose me facas kurta traduko e fine me skribas letro en la nova linguo. Ka vu komprenas to? Kun kordiala saluto, Vua amiko, Vortifado:--------------------------------------------------------------------- Here are some more useful affixes: -er- (one who habitually does something, amateur): fumero - smoker voyajero - traveller -er- (also used for animals or things characterized by an habitual action): reptero - reptile remorkero - tug (-boat) -ist- (meaning: a person who does something professionally): koquisto - a cook instruktisto - a teacher skribisto - a writer artisto - artist dentisto - dentist fotografisto - a professional photographer (Cp. fotografero, an amateur photographer) -ist- (also indicates an adherent of a party or school of thought): Idisto - Idist komunisto - communist socialisto - socialist idealisto - idealist -ism- (system, doctrine, party): socialismo - socialism Katolikismo - Catholicism -an- (member of a community, country, town or body): partisano - partisan societano - society member Parisano - Parisian Kanadano - Canadian -ier- (who or what bears or is characterized by): pomiero - apple-tree roziero - rose-bush milioniero - millionaire -ier- (also in a few words, holder): plumiero - pen-holder sigariero - cigar-holder Note that all suffixes are added to the root of the word they are modifying, i.e. the grammatical ending is removed: skribas (writes), root = skrib, skribisto - writer polico (police), root = polic, policisto - policeman Vortaro:----------------------------------------------------------------------- chambro - room, desneta - dirty, dormo-chambro - bedroom, facis - made/did, fakte - in fact, fratulo - brother, heme - at home, hemo - a home, kande - when, koquas - cooks, koquero - cook, laboris - worked, ledro - leather, ma - but, matro - mother, neta - clean, netigas - cleans, nia - our, nun - now, nur - only, plastiko - plastic, puero - child (7 years to adolescence), restas - stays, shuo - shoe, shu-fabrikerio - shoe factory, tota - all/whole Words of one gender:-(A few words are of one gender only)---------------------- As we have seen before, living things can be made male or female by adding the suffixes -ul- or -in-. Originally there were no exceptions to this. However it was found convenient to include in the language one or two very common words of one gender only: patro (father), matro (mother), viro (adult man), muliero (woman) Vortifado:--------------------------------------------------------------------- Here are some more useful affixes: The suffix -id denotes offspring: Izraelido - Israelite bo- (-in-law): bopatro - father-in-law Mea Matro:--------------------------------------------------------------------- Mea matro restas heme. Elu laboras en la hemo. Elu netigas la chambri. Me esas/es neta, ma mea fratulo esas/es tre desneta. Do la matro ofte netigas nia dormo-chambro. Fakte la matro netigas la tota domo. Elu anke koquas por ni. Elu esas/es tre bon koquero. Kande me esis puero, elu laboris en la shu-fabrikerio. Elu facis shui ek ledro e plastiko. Nun elu ne laboras en la fabrikerio ma elu laboras nur por ni. Elu esas/es tre bona matro. Adverb:------------------------------------------------------------------------ An adverb is a word which describes in some way how, when or where an action is, was, or will be done. If we take for example 'he worked', it may be that 'he worked' + 'well' or 'badly' or 'often' or 'quickly', and so on. In English most adverbs end in -ly, but not all. The equivalent ending in Ido is -e. All Ido adjectives can be made into adverbs by changing the -a ending to -e: mala - bad -> male - badly, rapida - fast/rapid -> rapide - rapidly danjeroza - dangerous -> danjeroze - dangerously Vortaro:----------------------------------------------------------------------- rapida - fast, ecelanta - excellent, ecelante - excellently, multa - much, multe - a lot, treno - train Exempli:----------------------------------------------------------------------- He works well. - Ilu laboras bone. He teaches badly. - Ilu instruktas male. The child is good. - La puero esas/es bona. The teacher is bad. - La instruktisto esas/es mala. The train went fast. - La treno iris rapide. She cooks excellently. - Elu koquas ecelante. They like cakes a lot. - Li multe prizas kuki. We saw the fast train. - Ni vidis la rapida treno. The cook is excellent. - La koquisto esas/es ecelanta. He has a good many friends. - Ilu havas multa amiki. Vortaro:----------------------------------------------------------------------- *alumeto - match, *butiko - 가게 *butikisto - 가게의 주인, 아르바이트생 *certe - certainly, *chanco - 운 *desfortunoza - 불행한 *fino - 끝 *helpas - 도와준다 *hiere - 어제 *kliento - 손님 *kun - 와 같이 *matino - 아침 *merkato - 시장 *monato - 달, 월 *obliviis ob-LI-vyis - 잊었다 *pagas - 돈을 내다 *paketo - packet, *pro - 왜냐하면 *pro quo - 왜? *quon - 무엇, 어떤 *sempre - 항상 *servas SERR-vas - 시들다 *sigareto - 담배 *vakanco - 휴가 *vetero - 날씨 *ye - at Konversado / 대화 En la butiko (B=Butikisto, M=Mary) -------------------------------- B: Bon matino, Mary! Quon vu deziras? M: Bon matino, Sioro Harris! Me deziras paketo de sigareto e buxo de alumeti por mea matro, ed anke botelo de lakto. B: Ka vu pagas nun o ye la fino di la monato? M: Me ne pagas nun. Me obliviis mea pekunio. Fakte, Peter havas olu, ed ilu es en la merkato. Ka Siorino Harris ne helpas vu hodie? B: No, elu havas vakanco. Elu iris hiere a London. M: Elu certe havas bona chanco. La vetero esas/es bela. Pro quo vu ne iris kun elu? B: Pro la butiko. Me restas hike e servas la klienti. M: Butikisti esas/es tre desfortunoza. B: Yes, ni sempre laboras.